Controversy Concerns
The Miku Formula is the formula often applied to Vocaloid mascot designs that is largely inspired by the design of Hatsune Miku as illustrated by KEI. It appears often in fanmade character designs made by fans of Vocaloid and also with UTAU. Currently, the formula has no official given name and the page here is titled accordingly to the description of the subject. Details .]] The formula is: *Pigtails/twintails, although usually long hair also fits in with this formula too. *Detached/semi-detached sleeves, although just a sleeveless shirt also fits the design formula. *Tie/Bow around the neck. *Writing on the left arm near the shoulder. *Short skirt. *Long Stockings (or boots) in proportion with the skirt, similar or the same as Miku's. This means with a stocking's length is over the knee, and depending on the length, will expose the thighs. The terminology for this is called Zettai Ryōiki (絶対領域) *The design favours the colour blue often also with hints of grey. Also a bichrome color scheme is quite often. *Addition of electronic devices and synthesizer-like patterns, specially in the area of the sleeves or arms. *Hanging belts around the waist, or similar accessories. In addition, the name of the Vocaloid follows the Crypton Future Media's style with a description of the voice as the surname of the Vocaloid. The name itself often has a hidden second meaning such as "Hatsune Miku" meaning "first sound of the future". Commonly the surname contains the 音(Ne, 'sound') kanji, copying further more the style of Crypton's Vocaloids. Generally, the more the Vocaloid fits in with this design scheme the more "generic" it becomes. In the most extreme cases seen in UTAU and fanmade designs, the Vocaloids in question will also go so far as to copy KEI's art style. Likewise, Miku's own vocal may be repitched for a fanmade to give it a "voice" or in the case of Vocaloids and UTAU, may have a voice intended to have the same vocal type as Miku. Concerns The design itself is considered the basis for the "generic" Vocaloid appearance and because it is used so often there can be mixed feelings by Vocaloid fans. Some favor it for its familiarity, others loose interest in Vocaloids being of boredom, feeling there is a lack of originality. UTAU's like Vipperloid often attempt to use the formula for their own means. In contests to design Vocaloid uniforms, a strong percentage of designs will remarkably copy directly the formula. This makes the contest more difficult to pick a design from the contest while dodging the potential legal issues surrounding the design. This issue arose with wining entry of Vocaloid:China Yayin Gongyu who was the only one of the top 5 entries who followed the Miku formula, even using the Crypton Future Media name design which was problematic for a Chinese Vocaloid. It was also witnessed even in Sonika's design contest, where a few entries had clear Crypton influences. The Formula in Action The following Vocaloids are said to have been inspired by Hatsune Miku's design. Ring Suzune Ring was the most notable Vocaloid to use the formula. Her original design by submitter Murachi, did not concern Vocaloid fans and in fact had been chosen by Japanese Vocaloid fans as the winning entry "Everyone's Vocaloid project" (みんなのボカロ計画 Min-na no Vocalo Keikaku) contest in 2011. However, the redesign by illustrator 119 was labelled as a "Miku clone". Her hair is long and blue and while a different shade of blue than Miku was also accompanied by two large square headphone decorations that echoed Miku's square ribbons that adorned her pigtails. And while her outfit gives the impression of a maid uniform, it still overall had many design restraints that fit in with Miku's including the skirt being of similar length to Miku's skirt. In addition she has a bow around her neck instead of a tie. She also possesses detached sleeves and long stockings and favors the colours grey and blue. In addition, Hibiki Lui, the other wining entry had much inspiration from Kagamine Rin \ Len and shared their L and R naming scheme between them. The artist 119 was a part of the doujin group Supercell, much of his work was Vocaloid related, which would explain the familiarity when it comes to Ring and Lui's design. SeeU SeeU, as well has having a name that has the same "ou" sound as Miku in her name, SeeU possesses long hair, short skirt and long stockings. She was also labelled "SV01" like how Miku was labelled "CV01". In early concepts at least one of SeeU's designs copied Hatsune Miku's boxart pose. Yuzuki Yukari Yukari's sidelocks (though short), waist belts and long stockings. Concept art also shows under her coat she has long detached sleeves. Tone Rion Rion's pigtails, long stockings, short skirt (albeit longer than Miku's), neckwear (tie). Her vocals also have a cute nasally vocal. Generally, only mildly following the formula. Yayin Gongyu Yayin Gongyu, the current name of the Vocaloid: China entry was also accused of following the formula when she won the contest and was the only one in the top 5 entries considered to be said to follow the formula more closely. Her main colours were blue and grey and she had long tails and stockings although oonly 1 is above the knee. On her arm is a picture print in red and she has a short skirt. Exclusions A few Vocaloids appear to acknowledge the formula, but are actually borrowing similair traits from other areas. These same traits are also what Miku herself had originally borrowed her own appearance from. In other words, unlike the previous mentioned Vocaloids, these are not attempting to copy the aspects that made Miku popular but rather were taking their designs from the same original sources Miku took hers from too culturally. In short, long stockings and a short skirt are common in Japan in character designs and these two design traits alone would not make a Vocaloid copy Miku's design, likewise the same goes for use of school uniforms. *Gumi - In Gumi's case she was referencing another cultural reference rather than Miku's design. Gumi's design is inspired by a retro-futuristic design, with a strong influence of Ranka Lee's character (one of the first roles done by Megumi Nakajima as seiyuu). *Aoki Lapis - Two long tail-like hair strands and a short skirt, though longer than Miku's, neckwear. Like Miku she has piano keys on her stockings, although they did not follow the same direction Miku's were. She is also mostly blue. Generally, despite the apparent following of the formula, Lapis is actually following the "Magical girl" of character design. Part of the coincidence with Miku comes from the fact the Zettai Ryouiki is quite used in the design of anime/manga characters. *Lily - Though drawn by KEI, Lily's design was already in use prior to becoming a Vocaloid, her design is a another cultural reference. Gallery Other notable examples of the formula at play. |Nerumain.jpg|Neru Akita purposely was a redesign of Miku's design with only one pigtail. |File:Kasane teto.jpg|UTAU Kasane Teto purposely borrowed aspects of the formula in an attempt to pretend to be a Vocaloid External links & See also *Zettai Ryouiki - Pixivpedia's Article (English) *TVTropes: Zettai Ryouiki *VOCALOIDs Unofficial illustrations Category:Vocaloid Wiki Projects